My Suite Pretty Cure♪
My Suite Pretty Cure♪ (マイ スイート プリキュア♪ Mai Suīto Purikyua ♪) is Sailor Bubbles first Pretty Cure sequel to a canon series. It is a sequel to Suite Pretty Cure♪ and starts airing on February 1, 2015, replacing Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! on its initial timeslot. The series theme is music. Story : My Suite Pretty Cure♪ Episodes Everything in Major Land has been peaceful since the defeat of Minor Land, but when Tremolo Land tries to kidnap Hummy and in the chaos, the notes from the Melody of Happiness jump out of the Legendary Score and scatter their selves on Earth. In frustration, Ako goes down to Earth with Hummy and searches for Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen, only to find that Hibiki and Kanade are missing. Now that Ellen, Ako and Hummy are alone, they must fight against Tremolo Land for the notes and along the way, Hibiki and Kanade appear again, but are different from usual. And a new girl appears and transforms into the new leader of Suite Pretty Cure♪! Characters Pretty Cure Hatsune Yuka (初音 ゆか Hatsune Yuka) is thirteen years old and has a calm personality. She is very graceful and she excels in music, being able to play every instrument but is better at playing the harp. She is very clumsy and gets embarrassed easily and gets along well with Ako. Her alter ego is Cure Forte (キュア フォルテ Kyua Forute) and her theme colour is green. Shirabe Ako (調辺 アコ Shirabe Ako) is ten years old and a student at Kanon Elementary. She is very mature for her age and tends to lecture Hibiki and Kanade and can be cold at times. Besides being cold, she is a sweet, loving and caring girl and is the daughter of Aphrodite and Mephisto. Her alter ego is Cure Muse (キュア ミューズ Kyua Myūzu) and her theme colour is yellow. Kurokawa Ellen (黒川 エレン Kurokawa Eren) is fifteen years old and has a cheerful personality. She is very kind and has childish fears. She used to be a cat called Siren, who was a former fairy of songs, but after she transformed into Cure Beat, she couldn't become her cat-like self. Her alter ego is Cure Beat (キュア ビート Kyua Bīto) and her theme colour is blue. Mascots Hummy (ハミィ Hamī) is the female cat-like Fairy of Songs and was the partner of both Hibiki and Kanade. Her best friend is Siren, (or Ellen) and she was sent to Earth again with Ako to find the scattered notes before Tremolo Land does. The Fairy Tones (フェアリー トーン Fearī Tōn) are nine creatures with different colours and are each named after a different note. They lend their power to Pretty Cure in many different ways. Tremolo Land Barbaro (バルバロ Baubaro) is the king of Tremolo Land. He attempted to kidnap Hummy, but in doing so, the notes scattered and without them, he couldn't use Hummy to sing the Melody of Sadness. In frustration, he had went down to Earth and kidnapped Hibiki and Kanade and made them his slaves. With the Dark Cures and his three subordinates, he attempts to collecting the notes. Negatone (ネガトーン Negatōn) are the monsters summoned in the series. It is made whenever a note is attached to an object. It is summoned by the subordinates and rarely by Hibiki and Kanade. Hojo Hibiki (北条 響 Hōjō Hibiki) is fifteen years and has a outgoing personality. She still excels at sports but was brainwashed by Barbaro. Her former alter ego was Cure Melody (キュア メロディー Kyua Merodī), but since she was brainwashed, she became Dark Melody (ダーク メロディー Dāku Merodī) who's theme colour is pink and black. Minamino Kanade (南野　奏 Minamino Kanade) is fifteen years old and has a calm and quiet-natured personality. She still has a love for cooking sweets but was brainwashed by Barbaro. Her former alter ego was Cure Rhythm (キュア リズム Kyua Rizumu), but since she was brainwashed, she became Dark Rhythm (ダーク リズム Dāku Rizumu) who's theme colour is white and grey. Flat (フラット Furatto) is the first subordinate to appear in Episode 5. Sharp (シャープ Shāpu) is the second subordinate to appear in Episode 12. Natural (ナチュラル Nachuraru) is the third subordinate to appear in Episode 20. Items Cure Module (キュア モジュール Kyua Mojūru) - A transformation device used by Yua, Ako and Ellen to transform into their Cure forms. Dark Module (ダーク モジュール Dāku Mojūru) - A transformation device used by Hibiki and Kanade to transform into their dark selves. Symphonic Belltier (シンフォニック ベルティエ Shinfonikku Berutie) - The weapon used by Cure Forte. Love Guitar Rod (ラブ ギター ロッド Rabu Gitā Roddo) - The weapon used by Cure Beat. Category:My Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Fan Series Category:User:Sailor Bubbles Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime